Don't Forget Me
by Cecile5410
Summary: AU. Future world. Kurt and Blaine were happy together. When they're 18, the name of their soulmate appears one their wrist. But having a same-sex soulmate is forbidden by the Society and the gays are reprogrammed in order to have a soulmate of the opposite sex. Blaine knows that and runs away but Kurt decides to stay. He is arrested and reprogrammed.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone :)  
I'm here again with a new story. The idea was kind of obsessing me so I started to write it.

The general idea was inspired by the movie The Host and the rest is my imagination.

Totally AU, takes place in the future. The name of their soulmate appear on people's wrist on their 18th birthday. Kurt is two months younger than Blaine (for the credibility of the story)  
Kurt and Blaine meet just like in the show, they fall in love and everything. They know and they expect that when they'll be 18, they'll see each other's name appear on their wrist. Blaine also knows that the Society doesn't accept them and that they will be reprogrammed. But Kurt won't listen to him, won't believe him. Kurt's name indeed appear on his wrist and he runs away, promising Kurt to come back.  
Blaine's name appears on Kurt's wrist and he's caught when someone sees that it is a man's name.

The entire story will be Kurt's POV.

So here is the prologue :)

* * *

**Prologue**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a very white place, and there was a rounded roof. At least it seemed like it. And I was cold. Was I in an igloo or what? I turned my head to see that my arms were tied at each side of my body; but I wasn't alarmed, I was oddly calm.

_Blaine Anderson._

I looked at the name written in black ink on my wrist and smiled. Blaine, my soulmate, I knew it would be him. It could only be him. It couldn't be anyone else when I loved him so much.

I looked up to see doctors and electronic stuff above my head.

"Where is Blaine?" I asked. My mind was so fuzzy; I didn't want to care where Blaine was but I did anyway.

"Who is Blaine, sweetie?" One of the doctors said.

"My boyfriend and my soulmate." I replied, looking proudly at my wrist.

"It doesn't work." I heard her whisper to the one standing next to the thing above my head. He really had an unlikeable face. Whereas the woman seemed lovely. "I put in on higher level."

I began to feel something in my head. As if something was being pulled out. She waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Blaine left, didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes. But he will be back." I answered easily.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"I..." I searched in my memories but there was nothing at this place, the place of my recent memories with Blaine. It was empty. But again, I wasn't alarmed. Something was keeping me calm. "I don't remember." I admitted.

She smiled. "Doctor Simson, his mind is fighting." Someone said to her. Doctors. Doctors. No. Blaine. I looked at my wrist to see that the color of the ink had faded a little. Blaine was right... But right about what? I couldn't remember. Right about what? Why didn't I remember that? Right about... marks... memories... being gay. Yes, that was it. I could fight that, the man had just said it. I already felt a little less fuzzy, a little more aware of what was going on.

"Incredible." She whispered, Dr Simson whispered.

"Where am I?" I asked. It was the first time since I had woken up that the question came to my mind.

She looked surprised but she quickly ordered "and drug him more."

I immediately felt the fuzziness coming back and the question disappeared. I saw the mark on my wrist fading more and more.

"So tell me Kurt, where does he go to school?" Dr Simson asked, smiling just a little too brightly when I couldn't answer.

"Same as me, I guess." I said, but it was a really uncertain answer.

"Does he?" She said, looking interested. The mark on my wrist was practically gone. I could only distinct the Bl of Blaine. "So how did you two meet?"

"It was on stairs, I was walking down and I asked him a question." I replied, I remembered Blaine's face and his eyes, and his smile. All directed at me. His eyes that seemed filled with liquid honey.

She frowned and looked at my wrist, the B of Blaine refusing to disappear. So she waited.

"It is ready." Someone said to her.

She took the file the man handed her and began to read out loud. "Your soulmate is Alexia Branson. She's 18 and she studies art. She wants to be a painter." I listened to her, saving the information about my soulmate. "How did you and Blaine meet?" She asked after putting the file aside and looking at my wrist where a new mark was slowing appearing.

"Who is Blaine?" I answered, confused.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 :)**

**As for the French parts, it is nothing really important to understand, just "hello" and "I'm your civilization teacher."**

**And don't worry, Blaine will come soon aha ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My alarm woke me up at 7 a.m. I opened my eyes and quickly got up. I was a little tired but mostly excited. Today was my first day of college. I had said goodbye to high school two months ago. I would now be studying French to become a teacher. I had always been the best in this class, so why not ?

I prepared myself quickly and jumped in my car, not wanting to be late for my first day. I drove to college, listening to the radio. I smiled when I heard _Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat _and I remembered the very first song I had sung in Glee Club. It was horrible, a true disaster, but it was the start of what had been the best experience of my life.

I parked my car in the parking lot and entered the campus with my map in my hand. It didn't take long for me to find my class. All of my classes seemed to be in the same building actually. The first classes were going to be easy, just basic reminders and all. The tough stuff would come after.

I scanned the room and say down next to a boy who was reading a book. I pulled my things out of my bag and didn't have to wait long before the teacher arrived.

"_Bonjour tout le monde." _He greeted.

"_Bonjour_." The class answered in an uncoordinated voice.

_"Je suis M. Robert, votre professeur de civilisation." _He said while making his way to his desk and sitting on his chair.

I started to pay less and less attention to what he was saying. Not the best way to start the year you might think; but it was mostly to tell us the program and to remind us that the king used to live in Versailles, that the revolution took place in 1789, and that there was now a republic with a president elected.

I put my head on my hand and let my mind wander. It went straight to the soulmate subject. A subject that occupied my mind quite a lot lately. We were supposed to meet our soulmates during the month after our birthday. I didn't know how it worked. Just that usually, people met their soulmates month maximum after the mark appeared on their wrists. It was exactly three weeks and two days now since my birthday and I was a little nervous. I was soon going to meet her. I wondered what she looked like, what were her passions, whether she was shy or talkative, and whether we would get alone immediately or it would take some time. I tried to imagine where we would meet, what I would say, how it would go.

"Have you met her yet ?" The guy next to me said. I wasn't aware he had been watching me for several minutes. I had put a hand on my wrist without realizing and quickly put my arm back to rest on the table.

"No. Have you ?" I answered.

"Yes." He said, smiling.

"How is it ?"

"It is wonderful. We've only known each other for two months but it seems like we've known each other for ever."

"Is it true that you feel it when she's sad ?"

"Not when she's sad; but when something happens to her, she's terrified or shocked or yes, maybe really sad. Any strong emotion actually." He explained and I was fascinated. I couldn't wait feeling this kind of connection. "and..." He began to say but the teacher looked at us and cleared his throat.

"_Messieurs, s'il vous plaît._"

We didn't talk for the rest of the class. The teacher began the real program anyway so I began to take notes. He was really interesting once I actually started to listen to him.

* * *

Classes were over for the day. I walked back to my car and drove to the Lima Bean where I usually had coffee. I used to come here a lot with Rachel last year. But now I was trying to get used to the fact that she wasn't here anymore and that I was alone. It reminded me I had to call her; she told me she would have five minutes to talk with me between classes.

I was in the queue to order my coffee, so I had time. I took my phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello ?" She answered.

"Hey Rachel." I said.

"Oh Kurt hi. How was your first day ?"

"I have to say pretty good. Classes are interesting, people don't push me against lockers. What about you ?"

"Aha that's good." Rachel said. "Good but exhausting so far. And my dance teacher already hates me." She sighed.

"You are Rachel Berry, she must be jealous of your talent." I replied and she laughed.

"Oh I miss you Kurt." She said in a sad voice.

"I miss you too Rachel." I replied, feeling sad too.

"I have to go back now."

"Yes, sure, go and show them who's the best."

By the time I had hung up, it was already my turn to order. A few minutes later I was there with phone in my left hand and coffee in my right hand. I thought about my conversation with Rachel while I was walking to a table somewhere. I knew NYADA was made for her. She was going to be brilliant there and I was happy for her. Even if that meant that my best friend lived far from me. I really-

_Bam_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said quickly to the girl I had walked into. All the drawings she had been holding were on the floor and I kneeled to gather them, putting my coffee on the floor and my phone in my pocket.

"It's okay." she assured while standing bak up. I stood up too and handed her the drawings. "Thank you." She smiled. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a grey and blue shirt with denim blue jeans. And expensive-looking long earrings that were shining brightly every time she moved her head and sunrays hit them.

"I'm Kurt." I said and she looked as she had just understood something.

"Really ? I mean... nice to meet you. I'm Alexia." She said, staring at me. Oh god, there it was, the soulmate meeting moment. We stood there a moment, looking, staring at each other.

"Ok, this is awkward." I said to break the silence.

"Totally." She agreed.

"You were leaving ?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can stay now." She smiled and pointed at an empty table. "You want to sit down ?"

"Sure." I replied and we went to sit down at the table. We stayed silent a minute or two longer and I was trying to remember everything I wanted to say.

"So..."

"You..." We started at the same time and we both chuckled nervously.

"Go ahead." I told her and she smiled in response.

"You're late." She said teasingly and I frowned in confusion. "My birthday was a month and a half ago." She explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was a little busy, you know." I replied in the same tone. "Can I get you coffee ? I'm sorry I spilt some of mine on your shirt."

"Yes, thank you. Really it's okay, I got to meet you then." She answered and I smiled before I went to the counter to order a coffee for her.

"So you're doing art studies ?" I asked when I had come back and given her the coffee.

She looked a little surprised. "Yes, how do you know ?"

"Oh uh..." I had never questioned what I knew about her. It was there and I had never wondered where I had learnt that. "I just know." I answered.

"I see. You're this kind of mystery guy. And how about you ?"

"I study French. I started today actually."

"_Vraiment ?_" She said and it took me by surprise.

"Oh you speak French too ?"

"Not really, I studied it for 2 years in high school. I liked it and I like to think I was good." She laughed.

"I could teach you." I said before realizing she had maybe stopped because she wanted to. She was going to find me stupid.

"Good idea." She replied, smiling and I was relieved. She didn't find me stupid. "Do you have any siblings ?"

I smiled at the question. It was like we were trying to save the most information possible. "I have a step-brother, but the "step" doesn't matter, we're like brothers. And you ?"

"I have a brother too. Ten years older than me though. Might as well say that I'm an only child."

My eye caught sight of my watch and I was surprised. It was already late and I had to go home or my dad wouldn't be very happy.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said and I almost wanted to stay and face my father's anger when I saw the look on her face. "But how about we meet tomorrow, same time ?" I offered.

"Yes, great." she replied. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. "And give me your phone too." That is what I did and then I entered my number in her phone, adding a new contact as Kurt. She gave me my phone back.

I waved at her - it was awkward - and got out of the café. So now I had met her. I knew what she looked like. She was nice, she was funny, she was talkative but not in an annoying way. She was my soulmate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next day, my heart racing and I shook my head to make the remains of my nightmare disappear. When I was fully awake and my nightmare was gone for good, I smiled, thinking back of yesterday. The first day of the rest of my life. I felt complete, I had met my soulmate. We were taught to feel that way. We were taught that our soulmate would make us happy for the rest of our lives. It was our other half; our perfect match.

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I had some time before going to college since I had woken up before the alarm. I found my dad sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up from his newspaper when he heard me coming.

"Kurt? You're up early. Do you want coffee?" My dad said.

"Yes, please." I replied, yawning.

"Nightmare again?" He asked while pouring coffee in a cup.

"Yes." I sat down at the table, opposite to him.

"You're sure you don't want to see the doctor again?"

"Yes, I didn't feel any better the last time. I don't need sleeping pills."

"But it's exhausting you." he sighed.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm fine." I smiled to reassure him. But I was worried. The nightmares were really exhausting me. But what could I do? I just had to wait; they would stop, eventually.

"So... how was your first day? You came home later than usual last night. I didn't know you had classes late." My father knew when to change subject.

"It was great. Oh no, classes were over at 5 p.m. but I went to the Lima Bean." I smiled, remembering the scene.

"And...?" My father knew me two well.

"And I met my soulmate. She's amazing." I saw sadness in my dad's eyes for a few seconds but he was smiling at me. I must have seen wrong.

"Oh really? That's great Kurt, I'm happy for you." My dad replied.

"Yes, and I'm seeing her today too." I smiled at the thought of discovering more about my soulmate.

"Kurt, you're smiling." My dad stated and I looked at him questioningly.

"So what?"

"You haven't smiled since..." he paused. "a long time."

"Really? I hadn't realized."

"I had... Are you happy Kurt?" My dad asked, looking at me instantly.

"Of course I am." I replied with a smile.

* * *

"That's why the pronunciation is important. You can't go anywhere if you don't understand the basics of phonetics." The teacher explained. Now I had my boring class. All classes couldn't be interesting. It was statistically impossible. So I had phonetics. The man who invented this class must have hated all the students in the whole world.

When I began to be bored out of my mind - because seriously, who cares about the [a] and the [a:] being two entirely different things - I looked at my phone under the table, wanting to text someone and I saw I had already received a text. From Alexia. She was the one initiating the texting-step. Maybe I should have done it before.

_Hi :) - A _

_Hi :) - K_

_How are you? - A_

_I'm fine and you? - K_

_Same :) - A_

_No that's a lie. I'm bored as hell. - K_

_Oh what is it? - A_

_Phonetics is like the most boring thing on earth... - K_

_What is phonetics exactly? - A_

_I can't even show you, I don't have the phonetic keyboard on my phone. - K_

_That's too bad. - A_

_You must be bored too if you text me. What are you doing? - K_

_Must I be bored to text you? - A_

I felt embarrassed. Making a fool of myself, 2nd part. I didn't like texting very much; I couldn't see the other person's face and their reactions. Now I didn't know if she was serious or teasing and I didn't like not to know. There was nothing I hated more than not knowing. Mystery, secrets I couldn't stand all of that.

_No, not at all, sorry. - K_

_Hey I was kidding. Texting is really bad to convey humor. - A_

_I know right? So do we still meet after class? - K_

_Yes, of course :) - A_

_Great. Oh oh the teacher is looking in my direction. - K_

_Ahah spotted :p - A_

_I'll talk to you later. - K_

_Sure. - A_

I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled. Our relationship was doing great, even though we had known each other for 24 hours.

* * *

Lima Bean again. Same time, same table. But now I knew what to expect. I was here first so I had ordered her coffee. I had saved in the corner of my mind what she liked to drink during our little run for information about each other.

After a few minutes, I saw Alexia coming in and scanning the room. I waved and she smiled as she saw me. She was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes Dad, I'm meeting him right now." I heard her say as she sat down opposite to me. "Sunday? Can't you wait a little?" she sighed when she heard her Dad's reply. "Alright, fine, I'll ask him. Yes, see you tonight."

She hung up and looked at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. So you survived phonetics after all." She said with a little smile.

"Barely. Lucky for me, I only have to suffer through that class once a week."

"Great, I wouldn't want you to die." She said. She pointed to the coffee in front of her. "Thank you for that."

"It's nothing. So I see your dad asked about me." I stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. He absolutely wants to meet you Sunday. Says he wants to see if you're good for me." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"He's protective. Don't worry, I understand." I answered reassuringly.

"Yes, but no." I looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to start speaking again. "He cares about me but he wants to meet you to make sure you don't tarnish the image of the family."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"My father is running for Mayor. So he carefully watches his reputation and everything that might give people a bad image of him." She explained.

"And that includes me. When does he want to meet me?" I asked, already starting to be apprehensive of this meeting.

"Sunday. I told him to let us a little more time to know each other better but when he says something, he doesn't change his mind." We had five days before the official meeting with the family.

"I'll ask my dad if he's free. I'll tell you."

"Yes, sure."

If her father was running for Mayor, I must have heard about him. There weren't 10 people running for the election anyway. Oh yes! "But, wait... I hadn't made the link. Robert Branson. He's your father?"

"Yes."

"He made noise in the political world." I stated. I had always wanted to know why he was so against the current Mayor. And against the system.

"Do you really want to hear political stuff? Because if it's for being polite, we can change subject. I don't want to bore you." She replied.

"No, this is really interesting me. What does he think is wrong in the town?"

"I'll tell you what he said me, but you can't repeat it ok? I don't know if it's secret or not but I don't want to take risks." I nodded and she continued. "The current Mayor is an old man who doesn't know what he's doing. According to my father, he's manipulated by a woman. The crazy and really not good type. He doesn't know much about that but he looks really worried every time he evokes the subject. I think he knows things he doesn't want to tell me."

"Oh, that sounds really serious." I hadn't realized our town had become like that. A crazy woman at the head of the town. But it was only rumors.

"Yes. My father gets little paranoid about that now. He's convinced she is after him because he knows how the system works." She replied, making a gesture with her hand to say 'everything'.

"What system?" I asked.

"The soulmate system. He says she can control it somehow."

"Control it? But that's impossible."

"I don't know. But can we stop talking about that? You'll have my dad for yourself all Sunday."

"Sure, right." I replied and the subject quickly left my mind. We talked more about ourselves and all before I had to go back home.

* * *

I went to bed early because I was tired but it was useless since I woke up around 1 a.m. sweating and breathing heavily. I had had the nightmare again. I should be sort of accustomed by now - it was nearly a month, since my birthday actually - but I was still upset and fearful when I woke up. I was in some sort of big white box and I couldn't escape. There was no door. There wasn't anything, it was empty and bright white. And I could scream and hit the ground and the walls, I couldn't leave the box. I knew I was searching something but I didn't know why. I got up to drink a glass of water in the kitchen and went back to bed.

A few hours later, I was in the middle of a very nice dream about my future life with my soulmate. I noticed there was some noise in the house, footsteps, but I didn't wake up. I was too far gone in my dream. And then I felt someone stroking my hair.

"Kurt, baby, I'm here." I opened my eyes, not sleeping anymore. There was someone in my house, in my room, standing next to me. It was a man, and the first thing I could see in the darkness of my room was his hazel eyes shining.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat up quickly and turned on my bedside light.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed to the young curly-haired boy sitting next to me.

"Baby, it's me." He replied. Of course, it was evident. He was currently making fun of me. I grabbed the first thing I could, a big book on my bedside table and held it high as a weapon, threatening to hit him with it.

"Who _the hell _are you?" I repeated and he looked really confused.

A few minutes of silence passed before someone else spoke.

"Blaine, look at his wrist."

This voice was unmistakable. I had heard it for four years in high school. Santana. What was she doing here? Was I still asleep? Was it a dream, nightmare, whatever?

I quickly put my arm down but he grabbed it and pulled it to him, bringing my upper body closer.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. I knew my dad was a heavy sleeper and he wouldn't wake up even if an elephant walked in the house. So my only chance would be hitting him and running.

My eyes fell on him again and my stomach twisted painfully at the sight. He was staring at my wrist, looking as he had lost something.

"Where... it... who..." he started several times.

"Learn to speak and come back later, ok?" I snapped.

"Calm down Hummel. We're here to help you."

"Not really obvious."

"We are though." She insisted.

"I don't need help. And what are you even doing here? I haven't heard from you for a long time."

"I was away. Obviously you should have come with us." She stated. Come with them? Santana and the freak who was staring at me. Haha.

"No thank you, I'm happy where I am."

"Oh, are you? I guess you can believe that."

"I finally met my soulmate, so yes, I _am _happy." I didn't know why but this sentence made the guy, Blaine it seemed, loosen his grip on my arm and I quickly pulled it back to my side. What was the matter with him?

"Blaine." Santana said. So I hadn't misheard, his name was Blaine. But he didn't move. "Blaine, what do we do?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"It is already late. We can't spend one more day out." She urged.

"I know. Go grab his things and I'll talk to him." He said, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows in a mocking way. Who did he think he was?

"Actually..." Santana cleared her throat. "You should go pack and I should stay here."

The Blaine guy had a defeated look on his face. Or desperate? I didn't know. And didn't want to know either.

"What do you mean 'pack'?" I asked Santana, frowning.

"Uh... pack as in putting clothes in bags and leaving." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." I replied ironically. "I hope you're not planning on taking me somewhere because I won't go."

"We really don't have the time right now. You're coming." She said and she went to a wall of my room. She ran her hands on it and seemed to find what she wanted since she smiled. She stepped back and gave a strong kick in the wall. Something looking like a door flew open. She stepped inside the closet. I was way too curious to stay sitting on my bed and I came to the revealed door. It was not a big closet. It was full of clothes, photos, a lot of photos, books, I recognized McKinley year book from 2011. I had searched it everywhere. I watched as Santana out clothes and other things in a big bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A secret closet." She answered before throwing some books in the bag.

I heard footsteps and then Blaine was in the room again. He looked better than when he had gone out of the room. Maybe it was just a delirium crisis or whatever had made him look so desperate.

"Santana, what are you doing? How do you even know there's a closet here?" He asked and she turned around.

"You told me about it. I'm packing your things. You were right by the way, they are all here."

"Oh." He just said. He entered and took some things, photos mostly. And one in particular caught my eye. Was that-

"Wait!" I exclaimed and they stopped to look at me questioningly. "Give me that." I said, grabbing the photo from Blaine's hand before he can stop me.

There was Blaine and... and... me? I had a crown on my head. No, I didn't know him. It was impossible.

"Well done Photoshop." I snapped, handing him the photo.

"It's not Photoshop, believe me." He said, looking at the photo.

"Ouuuuuh believe a stranger who comes in my house at 4 a.m. I don't think so."

"Anyway." Santana interrupted. "You can argue after, you will have all the time for that. We have to go."

"Not going." Kurt said, walking back to his bed.

"It's not like you have the choice." she added. What, threatening me now?

"Even _if _I was thinking about it. I don't even know what, how, why, where, with who."

"Can we not explain this in the car?" She sighed.

"No. You ask me to follow you somewhere with Mr. Photoshop Freak when I haven't seen you in three months and I just met my soulmate? Really?"

"Bab-" Blaine started.

"And stop calling me baby for God's sake! Who do you think you are?" I interrupted him, shouting.

"Can I ask a few questions about her?" Santana asked.

"Go ahead." I shrugged.

"When did you meet her?"

"Two days ago." I replied and I swear I saw Blaine's eyes watering. Delirium crisis number 2?

"It was more than a month for her, wasn't it?" Santana asked. How did she know?

"Yes and?" I prompted.

"Her real soulmate his dead." She stated.

"Nonsense. I am her real soulmate." I affirmed.

"Then why do you explain you met this late? Nobody meets their soulmate after a month. _Nobody_."

I had to admit she was right on this one. I had been too busy being happy she was here to ask the question.

"It's impossible. Nobody can survive the death of their soulmate."

"They can. Trust me. Now just come with us." She said again.

"Still no."

"Ok." She said before putting her hand in the bag she had brought with her. I recognized it as her former school bag. She pulled something out, it looked like a gun but we could see a little bottle with a blue liquid on top of it.

"Santana where did you get that?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"I took it from a Guardian yesterday. I knew it could be useful."

"Drop that, it's dangerous." Blaine pleaded but she ignored him and pointed it to me.

"Now, you are going to come with us anyway. Whether it's on your own free will or I use that on you and carry you to the car." She explained and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the ridiculous blue gun.

"You're going to shoot me with a paintball gun? Really?" I scorned.

Santana pointed the gun to a wall and shot. We heard the noise of electricity and little lightning in the blue ball that had been thrown. Then it hit the wall. Wow.

"You want to electrify me? Are you insane?" I exclaimed.

"You have to come with us." She said pointing the thing back at me.

I sighed. There was no way I could escape this now. "Let me change. I'm still in my pajamas." I said.

"Then do it." She said to me and then she turned to Blaine. "Have you packed?"

"Yes, but I can't take so much because we have to walk." Blaine said, pointing at two bags near the door of my bedroom.

"Yes, I know, we'll see with the others." She replied and he nodded.

"The others? Where am I going, to the psychiatric unit?" I asked.

"Oh shut up, I said we would explain later." Santana responded. "Now, get dressed, and take a sweater."

"Then turn around." I said to them. I was really not into exhibitionism.

"We've seen you naked." She stated and I chuckled nervously. Was she serious? Of course not, it's Santana.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed loudly.

"Kidding. Pfff you're not fun." She said and then turned around.

I dressed quickly and noticed that Blaine was looking at me. It wasn't even discreet.

"What?" I asked him.

"Uh nothing. Let's go." He mumbled.

I took a little bag with what I cherished the most and put my phone in my pocket.

"Oh no, no. Phone stay here." They both said.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take your phone." Blaine repeated.

I sighed. I had already enough of them and hoped I could go back home as soon as possible.

"Fine." I said, putting my phone back on my bed. "Go. The sooner we go, the sooner we're back."

They took their bags in their hands and we left the house.

"I have to say goodbye to my dad." I said when we were out next to their car, walking back to the door.

Blaine grabbed my arm, my wrist actually to stop me. "I left him a note." He said and I shot him a mock glare.

"A note?" Sorry I kidnapped your son. Signed the stranger freak'?"

"Not really. But don't worry, he knows." Blaine replied and he opened the door of the car.

"I'm bored." I said after 15 minutes in the car.

"Well, find something to do because we have 2 hours left. and then we're walking." Santana said from the front and I sighed. "What about you ask the questions you wanted earlier?"

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe house."

"What does that mean?" I asked but Blaine pointed something outside and Santana's face was afraid. "Guardians on the left. You still have it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Don't say anything. Please. Let us talk." Blaine said to me. Why were they so scared?

Santana stopped the car by the roadside and opened her window. I saw a man in white and blue uniform standing outside. There was a blue G on his white shirt. Ah, so he was the Guardian. I didn't even know what that meant.

"Hello. What can we do for you?" Santana said in her nice and polite tone.

"What are you doing here at 5 in the morning?" He asked, looking inside the car.

"We are bringing our friend home." Blaine said but his voice was much less controlled than Santana's.

"Show me." The Guardian requested. Blaine and Santana looked at each other before exposing their wrists for the man to look at them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey :)**

**One thing, the Jeff I'm talking about isn't the one from the Warblers. I just liked this name for another character.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The man directed his lamp to their wrists before nodding. "Ok." He said before turning his head to me. I looked at Santana questioningly.

"Give me your hand." She said and I did so. The Guardian looked at it and he raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Branson? Oh excuse me. I didn't know, you can go. Have a good trip." He said quickly, releasing my hand. "And don't stay outside so late, there are dangerous people in town."

"Thank you." Santana said before turning on the engine and going back to the road. "Did he just call us dangerous people?" She said, laughing when we were out of sight and Blaine smiled.

"Why did he want to see our hands?" I asked.

"To verify we are not gay." Blaine explained, turning his head to look at me.

"And?"

Santana held her arm so I could see the name written on her wrist and Blaine did the same. Respectively Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez.

"Oh you are soulmates! It's awesome." I said smiling.

They laughed and I looked at them confused. "Oh please no." They said together.

"Then what?"

"Mine is Brittany." She said sadly and Blaine put on hand on hers on the wheel.

I didn't understand why her soulmate would be a girl but didn't say anything. "And you?" I asked Blaine.

"Uh... someone you don't know." He mumbled, putting a hand on his wrist even though I couldn't see it. He was totally weird.

"Oh okay. But what do I have to do with all of that? I'm not gay."

Santana chuckled and pointed at Blaine. "Oh please. When you see him you don't want to push him against a wall and fuck him?" She asked and I could clearly see Blaine blushing.

"Santana!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, make love to him." She sighed and he glared at her. I decided to not reply that and looked out of the window to see the landscape and the sun rising. We were out of town now. In fact, I didn't say anything until the car stopped in front of a house. Blaine got out and did something in the back of the car and then opened the door for me to go out.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Come on." was the only reply I got. Blaine pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He gestured for me to enter and I shook my head. "Where are we?" I asked again.

"Come in, please." He said and I sighed. I really didn't understand anything and I was tired. Santana had already disappeared in the house and I stepped inside.

"Blaine?" A man standing in the living room said.

"Hey Coop. We're back." Blaine said, walking to him.

"Everything went fine?" He asked and then his eyes fell on me. "Oh Kurt, you're here at last. It's good to see you again. How are-" He said, walking to me. I looked at him confused.

"Cooper." Blaine interrupted.

"What?"

"Come back here." Blaine said and the said Cooper walked to him. He whispered someone I couldn't hear and Cooper looked sad. "Oh I'm so sorry Blaine." I heard him say and he pulled Blaine into a hug.

Blaine pulled away for a moment and looked at me, still waiting for someone to explain things to me. "Kurt, this is my brother Cooper."

"Nice to meet you." I said, reaching out a hand.

"Likewise, Kurt." He smiled and shook my hand. "I bet you're hungry, there are pancakes in the kitchen."

Blaine chuckled. "You woke up Lea to make pancakes? Where is she by the way?" He asked.

"No, she made them yesterday evening. She made that chocolate sauce you love too. And she's sleeping right now." Cooper explained. I assumed Lea was his soulmate.

I saw Blaine licking his lips. "You will thank her for me."

I followed them to the kitchen to find Santana already seated there with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Yo Bro." She said to Cooper and I smiled as they high-fived.

I sat on the table too. Coffee and pancakes were put in front of me and I drank the coffee first.

"Hmm I miss coffee." Santana said. "Why don't we have coffee?"

"Because we don't have electricity?" Blaine replied and I frowned. What were they talking about?

"Right. That little detail." She said, bringing the cup to her lips once more. Blaine had already begun to eat the pancakes with an enormous amount of chocolate sauce on top of them.

"I prepared a bag of food and things to take with you." Cooper said when we had finished eating.

"Thank you. I don't know what we would do without you." Blaine replied.

"You're welcome, little bro. I prefer doing that rather than seeing you dating a girl you think you love but you don't really because you're gay and that makes you unhappy because it's not your real nature."

Blaine chuckled and smiled at the long sentence.

"Wait what?" I asked and Blaine's smile disappeared at once.

"...nothing." He mumbled.

"We're not staying here?" I asked.

"No, it's not so safe. We still have a few hours to walk to reach our destination." Santana replied and I sighed.

We heard noise coming from the stairs and I turned to see a blonde woman stepping in the kitchen.

"Hello everybody." She greeted and went to kiss Cooper. She then looked at me, then at Blaine and back at me. "I'm Lea, Cooper's wife, nice to meet you." She said, offering me a comforting smile.

"How did you..." Blaine started, raising his eyebrows and glancing at me.

"I'm a psychiatrist, how could I not see it?" She replied. I didn't understand what they were talking about. Again. But I was tired of trying to put a sense in all of that.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back. "Sorry, did we wake you up?"

"Oh no, it's okay, I have to go to work anyway." She assured.

"Are there pancakes left?" She asked, smiled knowingly at Blaine.

"Yes, a few." He replied, pointing at the plate. "Thank you for that, and for everything, again."

"With everything that you live, we can at least try to make it a little easier." she smiled. "Now where are the pancakes?"

* * *

When we had finished breakfast and everything, we all stood up and Blaine, Santana and Cooper went somewhere and I stayed in the kitchen. Lea turned to me.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" She asked.

I looked at her, a little surprised. Everyone seemed to know me here anyways.

"Tired, a little afraid, annoyed, and I don't understand anything that's happening." I sighed. She really seemed sympathetic and I needed someone normal besides the two freaks.

"It's perfectly understandable. I am sure they will explain everything once you have arrived. They are a little tensed now but I promise you they are the nicest people." She replied, putting a hand on my arm.

"Even Blaine? He's looking at me like I was transparent or not me or like he couldn't really see me and that is annoying."

"Especially Blaine." she answered. "He has lived and he lives difficult things."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He...lost his soulmate."

"Oh...that's sad. How can he survive?"

"He's strong, and he's got support. I know you don't know me, and that you have no reason to trust me but everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you." I replied and she took me in her arms.

"Alright, we've reduced it to three bags. Think you can make it?" I heard Cooper ask in the hall.

"Please, I helped fixing the water system. Do you know you heavy this stuff is?" Santana said.

"Yes right." Cooper chuckled as they took all their things outside. I followed them outside. "Say hello to Jeff for me." He said as he hugged both Blaine and Santana. "And don't forget to give him the batteries, be careful and don't get yourself in troubles."

"Yes dad." Blaine answered and Cooper playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Thank you again Coop." Santana smiled.

"You're welcome." Cooper said and he looked at me. I went to hug him, I may didn't know him but I desperately needed hugs. "Bye Kurt."

And then we left. Blaine took a bag and a suitcase with wheels and Santana took the other bag.

"I can take one, you know." I said to Blaine after it was clear he was going to carry the two.

"It's okay, you're tired." Blaine assured.

"And you're not? Give me that, it's got wheels anyways." I said, taking the suitcase with wheels from him.

"Yes but rolling it on grass is tiring, but anyway." He replied and we continued walking.

We made a pause an hour later to drink and rest a little and another pause an hour later. I was beyond tired, and I didn't even know where I was going. I looked at the landscape because it was beautiful and it made me think on something else. It was a very big plain, with nothing but grass and a few trees. There were a few abandoned sheds and I wondered what they were. And then in the background, mountains.

After another hour, we were still walking and I couldn't take it anymore. Did they want to kill me? The only thing positive was that we were closer to the mountain and I could see the snow on top of it. It was beautiful and I started to wonder if it was there we were going. There was nothing else but mountain anyways. But then what? Walking four hours more and living in the mountain like nomads? No thank you.

I stopped walking and they turned to look at me.

"That's it, I've had enough. I'm so tired I could sleep right there, my feet hurts, my arm hurts and my head hurts. I don't know wh-"

"_Enough!_" Blaine shouted. "That's enough. You've done nothing but complained since we left Cooper's house. Don't you think we're tired? Don't you think our feet hurt too? But we did that for you. _You_. I know you for God's sake, I knew you couldn't take the suitcase. But you were stubborn as always."

"You don't know me." I snapped. It was the only thing that had captured my attention.

"Oh hell yes I do! You're m-"

"Blaine! Calm down." Santana cut him off.

"So go ahead leave. Good luck to find the way to your home. We are continuing. We're almost there but if you want to stop, go ahead!" Blaine continued.

"Like I could go back now that you have me lost in the middle of nowhere." I replied angrily. I took my suitcase and continued walking. Bastard.

Some time later, I didn't want to count anymore. We were at the foot of the mountain and it was noisy, because in front of us was a big waterfall. It was high and large and water was falling down. There were trees and a little forest near is too.

"We've arrived." Santana sighed.


End file.
